1. Technical Field
This invention relates to patient moving devices that are used in care facilities to move and transport bed ridden or disabled patients.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relies on a variety of different designs that utilize flexible fabric sheets of material that have handles secured thereto or wherein portions of the fabric sheet itself are used as handles, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,901, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,225 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,903.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,901 a turning sheet and pad is discloses wherein a pad is formed on the mid-portion of the sheet on which the patient is positioned for moving by gripping the edges of the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,224 discloses a bed patient turn and hold device having a fabric sheet with a portion covered by a fleece cushion with straps extending outwardly from opposite ends. The straps have snaps to form loops that can be fastened around portions of the bed to restrict patient movement within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,903 discloses a device having a sheet of material with a central tab. Straps extend outwardly from opposite ends of said material for moving the patient and also to be fastened on the bed rails once wrapped around the patient. The straps in one form of the invention have inturned support loops from which the straps extend.